Joe Jonas
Casa Grande, Arizona, United States | Origin = Wyckoff, New Jersey, United States | Died = | Instrument = | Genre = Teen pop, pop rock | Occupation = Singer-songwriter, musician | Years_active = 1999–present | Label = Hollywood, Columbia, Republic | Associated_acts = Jonas Brothers DNCE Demi Lovato | Notable_instruments = }} Joseph Adam "Joe" Jonas (born August 15, 1989) shares the lead singer role with his younger brother Nick of the Jonas Brothers, a boy band made up of him and his two brothers, Nick and Kevin. Acting career On August 17, 2007, Joe, along with his brothers, guest starred in an episode of Hannah Montana. The episode debuted alongside High School Musical 2 and a sneak peek of the new Disney Channel show Phineas and Ferb.Gina Scarpa, "'Hannah Montana' Airs New Episode On Big Night", BuddyTV.com, August 11, 2007. The episode broke basic cable records with a record 10.7 million viewers and became basic cable's most watched series telecast ever.Joal Ryan, "High School Musical 2 Big 2 B Ignored", E! News, August 18, 2007. Joe and his brothers, filmed a Disney Channel Original Movie called Camp Rock where they play a band called "Connect Three." Joe plays the lead male role and lead singer "Shane Gray"; Nick plays the role of "Nate," a guitarist; and Kevin plays the role of "Jason," also a guitarist. The film's soundtrack was released on June 17, 2008. The Disney Channel reality short series, Jonas Brothers: Living the Dream, premiered on Disney Channel on May 16, 2008. The show, which will tentatively run until September 5, 2008, documents the brothers' lives on the Look Me In The Eyes Tour, the name was inspired by the band's hit song "When You Look Me in the Eyes". Joe, along with his three brothers Kevin, Nick and Frankie will also be starring in their own Disney Channel Original Series entitled, J.O.N.A.S., which they are currently filming. Personal life In 2006, Jonas dated AJ Michalka of pop-duo Aly & AJ, as confirmed by Michalka on her MySpace blog."In regards to the recent photo posted of Joe and I...yes...it's true that we have been dating for several months now...Life is good! Love, AJ" From Aly & AJ's MySpace blog post titled "Back from tour!", dated 5 September 2006. In 2008, Jonas was in a high-profile relationship with country pop singer Taylor Swift. On November 11, 2008, in an interview on The Ellen DeGeneres Show, Swift claimed that Jonas broke up with her in a 27-second phone call.Taylor Swift stated, on the 11 November 2008 episode of The Ellen DeGeneres Show: "When I look at that person is right for me, I'm not even going to remember the boy who broke up with me over the phone in 27 seconds when I was eighteen." See [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZU_XImyTKy8 YouTube video of Taylor Swift on The Ellen DeGeneres Show]. Retrieved 31 December 2008. In explanation, Jonas wrote on his MySpace blog (in a post that has since been removed): "I called to discuss feelings with the other person, and obviously these feelings were not well received. I did not end the phone call. Someone else ended it for me. Phone calls only last as long as the person on the other end is willing to talk." Furthermore, Jonas says that he has tried to call her since the breakup, in an attempt at reconciliation, but received no response.Teen Heartthrob Joe Jonas Has a New Girlfriend" TV Guide. November 12, 2008. Retrieved on November 12 2008.http://www.people.com/people/article/0,,20239285,00.html During the same interview with Ellen DeGeneres, Swift revealed that the heartbreak song "Forever & Always" on her album Fearless, recorded in late September/early October 2008,Taylor Swift discusses the song "Forever & Always" in radio station interview (YouTube video) was inspired by Jonas. Ironically, Swift and Jonas had appeared together on Dick Clark's New Years Rockin' Eve 2009 on December 31, 2008 in Times Square moments before the times square ball dropped. Jonas started dating English actress Sophie Turner in 2016, getting engaged to her in October 2017."Joe Jonas and Sophie Turner announce engagement on Instagram" They got married on May 1, 2019 in Las Vegas, Nevada."Joe Jonas and Sophie Turner Get Married in Surprise Vegas Ceremony" They held their second wedding in Paris, France on June 29, 2019. "Everything We Know About Sophie Turner and Joe Jonas' Wedding Plans So Far" Chart positions Filmography References Category:Actors Category:Live actors Category:Jonas Brothers Category:August Birthdays Category:Males Category:Male Category:Cast